wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Burgrsch Demonvoice life stories
The following are the storys that make up the life of my main character up untill the start of WoW. It is divided in chapters, parts and sub-storys. They are marked whit typ 1 headlines for parts and typ 2 headlines for chapters. If you want to coment my work klick here: User:Burgrsch Demonvoice = The Blood Blade Orcs = The story of Burgrsch life begins whit the Blood Blade Clan. The Clan into which he was born, The story of the Blood Blade Orcs starts around threehundered years befor the war whit the Dreanei and ends whit the last battle of the clan in the first days of the First human war. Raise of the Blood Blades It is saide that there ones where tribes of orc that lived in the Blade Edge Mountens. They lived in everlasting fear of the Orgers and the Gronn, hunted them like orc hunt clefhoofs. But one day a orc that forever more would be known only as Bloodblade forged the first sword known to the history of the Orc's of the mountens. The orc hero was said to have asked the shaman of his tribe how to defeat the Gronn and there Orgers. The shaman then tolde him to make a sharp stick of iron and that he sould mix his blood in the ore so that his spirit would be in the weapon. And so the young warrior did. And whit this weapon made by his own hands and whit his own blood the great warrior foth and killed one of the Gronns terrorised his tribe. And when he returnde to his peolpe the namned him there chieftan. Armed whit the wisdom of the spirits all warriors of the tribes that now called themselfs the tribes of the Blood Blades made there own swords. And together they drove there enemys deeper in to the mountens and toke the best parts of the mountens for themself. So in the blood of the orc's and the power of there arms the Blood Blade Clan came in to being. It where several hundreds years befor that the shamans tolde the clan chieftan that the ancestors wanted the clan to move to Nagrand. To be close to the whit mounten of the spirits that had fallen from the skys. The wise and humbel chieftan Grothar Bloodblade followed the shamans advice. And the Blood Blade came to join the other orc clans in the Land of Winds. There they discovered that there way of life was different from most orc clans. There community of there clan was fare more strict then most clans. The children of the clan was inspected by the clan elders, lead by the chieftan the eldest warrior and the elder shaman, if the three found the child to small or weakly it was killed. Many other orc's saw this as a crule practice but the elders of the Blood Blades did not care for the thouths of others on how to live. It was also at this inspection that all orc's of the Clan was given there place. The big children where chosen to become warriors and the smaller where chosen to become peons. The warrior young started to trian in the arts of combat at the mear age of sixe years. As where the peon's that at this age started to lurn the arts of blacksmith, mining and other forms of labor. Unlike most clans the Blood Blades honoured there peons. When the warriors of the clan came of ages at 17 years one of the peons lead the warrior in the making of his own blade. It was in this hard and highly disciplined clan that one day the peon Splictor and the shaman Nectura Wildspirit came before the elders. The female shaman was obviously whit child. The chieftan Murgrthot Bloodblade, his second Thricartus Talbukhorn and the elder shaman "Grandfather" Graon'khan was not pleased. Not pleased at all. "You are whit child Wildspirit... Is this, craftman the father?" asked Graon'khan. "Yes, and I was not raped! I love him and noting you say can change my mind!" said Nectura in the defiant tone that gave her the namn Wildspirit. "You know of corse that any children you have whit this peon will themselfs become peons." said the chieftan whit his dark eyes staring at the two. "If I may honoured elders. Is not the peons just as honoured as the warriors of this clan? Talbukhorn, did not I aid you in making your blade when we where young?" said Splictor respectfully and yet strong of voice. "Hmf... You dare to assume much peon! Whit out the warriors art whit the blade and bow there would be no food for any in the clan!" growled Thricartus whit his dark voice. "And whit out the peons you would not have blades or bows Talbukhead!" snarled Nectura. The clans second roared in anger and got up. Shaking his fist at the two he roared: "How dare you young shaman! We are the elders! The elders has always ruled this clan!" "But our laws set down by the first Bloodblade is clare. The male a female choses shall be her mate... We can not stop her..." said Graon'khan. "True Grandfather but we will not like it. As for you two if you keep on being defiant you and your children will be exilide!" comanded chieftan Bloodblade and whit that the elders had spoken. And a few moths Burgrsch later known as Demonvoice was born. He became known from having something in his voice that could grant thos around him feel total peace or absolut terror. Thos he becamen known as Demonvoice. The elders placed the young orc in the ranks of the Clans warriors. He had just made his own blood blade and made his first solo kill when the ancestors asked for him. There was no doubt he was ment to be a shaman just like his mother before him. His only two year younger brother Qh'graus later known as Spinripper became one of the bigest and strongest warriors of the whole clan. He even ripped out the spin out of a newly killed talbuk whit his bear hands when he was only 15 years. When he made his first solo kill the celfhoof he had hunted and broke of his right tooth. There for his clan members started to call him "Halftooth". The two brothers became the pride of there clan. Known as among the beast hunters of Orgers they where respected and loved by there kin. Most the brother where loved however by two females. The older brother fell in love whit the daughter of Thricartus Talbukhorn, Veriasin "Twoblades". She had eyes that where the clear color of the sky. Her warrior namn came from the fact that she broke her first blade when forging it. But insteed of disscarding the two shards she turned them in to two short blades. As young the two where not alowed to have contact as Talbukhorn would not let them. Maybe that was why Veriasin came to feel so strongly about Burgrsch. When the two became of age they toke part in the rit of the mating hunt. There pray was a clefthoof bull, at first the hunt failed. As Burgrsch became distracted by the beauty of Veriasin’s eyes. And the bull escaped, this angered Veriasin greatly. ”You idiot! What where you doing!” screamed Twoblades in anger. “ Pleas forgive me I could not take my eye of yours” said Demonvoice whit the softes tone of voice a orc could speak in. “ And your a shaman! Is it so easy to blind you!” screamed the female and hit him. “ I will just have to beat some sens in to you it seams.. “ she said whit a smile. “Oh so it’s a battle you what eh!?” mutterd Burg and smiled. The two orcs fought hand to hand. For hours they combated one another, but as time past the battle became more and more playfull. Ontill they stoped to battle and began to mate. The younger brother Qh’graus also found a female mate. She was Uligera, the youngest daughter of the great warrior Zargurtx Rockfist. Onlike Burgrsch mate, she was submisive and gental. Where as the older brothers mate was strong of will as well as body. At that time it seamed that the two brothers, there mother and father as well as the whole Blood Blade Clan would live in peace and happyness forever on the plains of Nagrand. That was however about to change forever. Odd Comands from Nar'zhul Years later Ner'zhul called the cheiftens of all the clans to him. At this time the brothers was of the ages 36 and 34 years. There mother had became the apprentice of the new elder shaman Dremgrell "Axehand". She was of the ages 59 years and there father was of the higher ages of 64 years. Qh'graus had became the second of chieftan Murgrthot Bloodblade after that Thricartus Talbukhorn had died fighting a Gronn. As all orcs the leaders of the Blood Blade Clan did not belived what they where hearing. Why would the Dreanei want to destroy there kind? But then again, the spirits never lied, and they told the Shamans that the Dreanei where the enemy of all orcs. Corrupting of the Blood Blade The Great Bloodlust Life in the Swamp The end of the Blood Blade Clan = The Wrath of the Blade of Hatred = The Wrath of the Blade of Hatred is about Burgrsch time as a warlock-warrior of the Burning Blade Clan. The story starts whit the fall The Blood Blades and ends whit the start of the Second War. Blade of the Horde The Will of Blackhand The Battle of Stormwind The wall before the Burning Blade Clan had fallen. Whit a roar like thunder the orcs stormed the the defending humans. Burgsch blades rended flesh as he lead the charge, his rage and demonic energys making him in to a jade briger of death. He killed not only for the Horde, his warchieftan or Gul'dan, but also to avange his now dead family. To humans had taken thos he loved from him. Even his clan had been shatterd. At his side was his brother Qh'graus, more known as Spinripper. Swinging a massive two-handed sword his borther spread death and pain around himself. Humans fled before the advancing Horde forces, not even there warriors could stand against the rage and raw power that was the Buring Blade. Many of the Clans members where warlocks that had lurnt to channel there dark powers inwards. Making there blades burst in to flames and there bodys move whit a speed and power no orc sould have. The Clan was lead by seven blademasters. The powerfull orcs that weilded the demonic blades namned after the Clan. The one leading Burgrsch force was the Blade of Hatred. She was a orc female that seamed to only have known war during the whole of her life. She was a storm of rage, deadly, mercyless and ugly. At one point in the war she had lost her right ear and her faces where almost coverd whit scares and warts. Burgrsch blades where now red whit blood, the streets where red whit blood even he and kis kind where all red whit blood. But it did not bother him, the humens desurved no better. He would kill them all if need be. Whit a roard that froze the blood in a young humen soldier in front of him, Burgrsch hit the aponents shild out of the way and put his right blade in the boys gut and his left in his chest. The boy cough up some blood looked at his killer whit a schoked expertion and fell. Then a scream cut through the sounds of combat. A female human voice cryed: "Murder! Murder most faul! The orc basterds have murderd our King! Revenge him! They put a dagger in his back!" This words made some of the humen warriors charged forward whit renewed anger. But it toke the heart of most of them. The orcs on the other hand roard in victory. The master of there enemy was dead. And as they cheered one orc voice rose above the roars: "Did you hear that my breathren! There weakling of a King is dead! Now we only need to drive this weaklings from there homes! Fight on my brothers!" It was the voice of Doomhammer, the second in comand of the Blackrock Clan. And when he had spoken a roar of cheer and comands followed. It was time to end this. In Dalaran, the Kirin Tor tried to understand what had happened... The highest archmagi were gathered to hear what Khadgar wrote them about the betrayal of Medivh, and how he and lord Lothar killed him. Medivh? The Guardian of the Tirisfalen, possessed by Sargeras himself? The young Khadgar being cursed by that man? The Guardian turning against the Council of Tirisfalen? How was this possible! How... Archmage Antonidas took the word. "And yet it is the most logic explanation... Seven magi have been killed in mysterious circumstances, all involving demonic magic, six of them members of the Council... And I refuse to believe that all these friends of ours were about to summon demons. Hugarin and Huglar were no fools! And what to think of our own Kirin Tor members who were found? Guzbah and Arrexix? It is the truth that Khadgar is telling us... Medivh has betrayed us, and deserved death." Magister Fairhand observed the other Archmagi when Antonidas continued. "What shall we do about this new race that has entered our world, due to our so-called 'Guardian'? Shall we stand and watch Azeroth* being destroyed? Or will we take action?" The Archmagi remained silent. Then, Magister Fairhand, took the word. "We must know more about these... greenskins... Archmage Antonidas... We must learn from them. Khadgar mentioned a certain Garona in his letter... Perhaps if we find that woman, we might learn more." Archmage Modera intervened. "Reports come in about the orcs besieging Stormwind... If we are to act, it's now, or Azeroth is lost. Study them when they are not fighting, magister, or you will find yourself killed when observing them. What will we do?" Kel'Thuzad spoke now. "We cannot do something! Medivh has killed the most powerfull among us! Going to Stormwind now is a suicide! We must give ourselves the time to gather strenght... I suggest an expedition to Kharazan, to uncover the secrets of the Guardian. And we must interrogate his former apprentice... This mysterious Order of Tirisfal is dead, and we must unravel their secrets. " His outburst found many support... Too many, according to Magister Fairhand. But he kept silence. It was true. Dalaran was weakened and could not come to the help of Stormwind... But this Kel'Thuzad's motives were as dark as his robe... "So be it." Spoke Archmage Antonidas. Magister Fairhand left the company of human, elven, and gnome mages... All incredibly powerful, and yet so hesitant to act... He sighed. When he entered his own house, a young child stood in the hall, looking with bright eyes at the man. "Thyr... I know that look... What mischief have you gotten yourself into this time? I hope you've not been sneaking into the library again!" Far from Dalaran the Burning Blade Clans forces charged forward. The human defenders seamed willing to give up ground for the citys second wall. Women, children and elders ran in panik whit the citys soldiers close behind. The leader of Burgrsch force smelled victory and led her breathren forward. Not heading the roared comand from Blackhand to hold as the humans turned a coner. Only to late did Burgrsch understand why that order had been given. There no the street stod two lines of crossbowmen. The human guard capitan screamed a order and all let there blots fly. The Blade of Hatred screamed in pain and agony as she was hit first and before Burgsch could protest his brother Spinripper had put himself betwen the bolts and his kinsorc. Burgrsch watched helplessly how a great number of bolts perced his brothers body. Before he knew what was happening he held his dieing brother in his arms. His eyes started to water, a sign of weakness no orc sould alow himself in battle. "Brother I..." "Don't forgett... Take cear of the others for me..." and whit thos words Spinripper was gone. The rage awoke in Burgrsch and whit out thinking he ripped the Blade of Hatred from his now dead comander. Charging the humens whit a demonic roar he made his namn count. He was Demonvoice and he would put fear in the hearts of his enemys. The crossbowmen had no time for a second voly, Burgrsch was on them to fast and started to cut them to pices. Lastly he ripped the human bannor from a bannor cearier and use his warlock powers to put it aflame. "YOU'LL ALL BURN! YOUR OLD; WEAK AND YOUNG! YOU'LL ALL DIE TODAY! IN THE NAMN OF THE HORDE!!" Roared Demonvoice in anger. His roar was meet by roars of cheers from the Horde. Screams of panik from the humans, who belived his voice to be that of a demon lord. Blackhand and his sons grined, whit orcs like that leading the charged they had all ready won. Only Doomhammer felt a shiver of dread past through his body. Darshi was proud of this day. She saw the Blade of Hatred had found a worthy successor, and he would last, allthough be it for a minor period... Blades never rested long in the hands of the same orc. She couldn't help but smile at this orc who went into rage by the sight of his dead commander, and then teared the last defenses of the humans apart. She cheered with her comrades when the banner was burned. She wondered if there were to be any humans resisting, and with a few comrades she decided to find out. Grabbing torches with them, she entered a house. Most were empty, but in this one, an old man was hiding. The man begged for his life, and Darshi smiled. "Hold it comrades, we don't fight old men... Let's leave this house!" Her soldiers were surprised, but when they saw Darshi's smile, they began laughing, and followed her outside. "Burn it!" And with that word, five torches were thrown in the house, and then they blocaded the door. Darshi looked at her commanders. Blackhand was smiling, but Doomhammer was not... In fact, she had never seen this face on Doomhammer... What was he thinking? The humens where falling back. There seamed to be littel or no resistans to the Orc Hordes forces. Burgrsch, now the Blade of Hatred, charged as if he could not be wounded by anything. He cut down a knight from his mount and then stabbed the animal in the chest. The proud beast fell but as it did so it kicked the orc in his stomach. Making him bend over in pain. A pikeman came runing at the drazed orc. But befor he could deal out a killing blow the human was hit in the chest by a stone javalin. The humen fell dead to the ground, grunting in pain Burgrsch walked on. Killing any defenders that came in his way. But the wound the hose had given him slowed him down. Soon he found himself in the back of his clans forces, and before him was the harbor of Stormwind. The humens where about to escape them in there ships. The Orcs where fighting to kill the last line of defenders to get to the ships. Some of them had already set sail, the sight gave Burgrsch a bit more power and he ran towards the front screaming: "Burn there ships! Kill them all!" Soon after The Blade of Hatred had lead his orcs in to combat the battle was over. Many of the humen ships was ablaze at the docks but just as many where esceping across the sea. Catapults where fireing at the fleeing humans and some orcs even tryed to hit them whit there arrows and spears. But non did any real damage on the humen crafts. It did not matter to Burgrsch, for he had his wounds dressed by one of the Blades healers. Once that duty had fallen to shamen but now it was the work of females that knew the art of dressing wounds and making herbal drinks that healed. As to old female washed his scars he eat a bit of Grunts stew. A conkotion made from human flesh or what ever happened to exist near by. As the fires of victory started to roar in the ruins of the once mighty human city Fergus, the Blade of Terror, came up to his fellow leader of the Burning Blade. He noded to the new Blade of Hatred and site down. Fergus had lost his nose and rigth eye in the war. He was always calm and grim faced, it was often tak that put fear in the hearts of the enemy. "The Master has fallen in to a dark sleep..." mutterd the scared orc and toke a pice of horse meat out of the bole of grunts stew. "What will you do?" Burgrsch asked his elder. "I will attemt to keep the peace among the Blades untill he wakes." said the Blade of Terror and looked at Burgrsch whit his one eye. "Will you support me?" "Of corse elder, I will follow your lead. We orcs most stand together!" "Good... Are you going to eat that pigeon meat?" And thos ended the battle of Stormwind. But the war of the Burning Blade was far from over. A Faceless Foe (War of the Demon blades part 1) The news sent waves of chock and anger through the whole of the Horde. Doomhammer had killed Blackhand and taken his place. After this act of brutality the new Warcheiften had started to kill of any who might follow Blackhands sons in a revolt. For the Burning Blade this was the thing that made the seven keepers of the demonic blades turn on one another. Fergus, the Blade of Terror, and Burgrsch, the Blade of Hatred, informed Doomhammer that they would follow whomever Gul'dan would follow. They did noting when Doomhammer killed many of the greater warlocks. But most other of the Blades did not try and stan outside to conflict. Guurkal, the Blade of Rage, a crazyed gigant of a orc proclamed Doomhammer a tratior. And started to fight any who plaged him lojalty. Berkurd, the Blade of Slaughter, a female orc whom many belived insane. Proclamed that she was the bride of a dark god and started to sacrifice young orcs to said god. Huurgark, the Blade of Destruction, and Regusthur, the Blade of Shadow, both kneeled before Doomhammer. And was there for at war whit Guurkal whom belived that the death of Blackhand sould have given the titel of Warchieftan to Gul'dan. Therguur, the Blade of Wrath, had taken the easy path. He had simply taken his followers and started to expoler the mountens in the north. But then Therguurs had always been the one whit most seans among the Blades. For it was well known that the great pirce for holding one of the demonic blades was the lose of onces mind. It happened slow, but it did happen. Kneeling befor Doomhammer Killing a Tratior (War of the Demon Blades part 2) The Return of Gul'dan Love of a Human = The Raise of "Deadeyes" = The Raise of "Deadeyes" is about Burgrsch life under the Second War. How Gul'dan gave him demon eyes and then toke them away when it pleased him. This story starts whit the Second War and ends whit the end of the Second War. Warriors of the Rock The Battle of Grim Batol Caging the Queen Death from above The Great Escape The Men of Strom Blindness In to the darkness = The Camp = The Camp is about Burgrsch time in the Inturnment Camps. How he ones more meets his son and is saved by Thrall, and even forgiven his sins as a warlock. Hated The Lost son returns Liberate from the Camp The Forgiven Warlock = The New Homelands = The New Homelands is a pair of storys about Burgrsch actions under the Third War. Shipreched Finding Thrall The son, the granddaughter and the hunt The Masters Taint The life of a scholar = The Admirals attack = The Troll Islands The aging orc followed his guide Huz'jim to the elders of the tribe. It was most interesting for the orc scholar to hear what they had to say. They told Burgrsch about there lives, how they had fled Stranglethorn Vale and come to be saved by Thrall and those joined the Horde. But also the greater history of there people. The orc veteran was fascinated whit the rich history of troll's and humans. His own people had little in terms of history. True all clans had stories, and most old orcs knew at least five legends. But it was not nearly as well ordered as the tales trolls and humans wrote down. And tho Burgrsch could not see he could read. By feeling the imprint of the ink or the depth of the runes. His guide, and former comrade of war, Huz'jim found the whole thing wherry funny. "Ah heard ya be loochi' ath humanh texts to, mon." the much younger troll warrior said to the orc as they left the home of a old troll woman. "They have the greatest records... Excluding the night elfs... But they would not alow me to see there texts I fear." The troll laughed and remarked: "What ya doni' huntin' down story's mon? Youh who hunt demons whit me in tha war, youh who help me paa get tha voodoo. Youh be fighter mon!" Burgrsch gave his old comrade a faint smile. "No... I would much rather hunt history then demons. And pray to the spirits every day that this peace will last." "It be niceh yha... But bite borin' me thinks." as Huz'jim said that Burgrsch heard something he had not heard sense the war. Cannons fire, first the muted explosion of a gun firing and then the visel of it flying through the air. "GET DOWN!" he screamed and pushed his guide to the ground. The next second a nearby hut exploded and set two other huts ablaze. Screams of pain ans panic rose from all around the Isles. The trolls of the Darkspear tribe was under attack. But it was not demons or undead this time, but then what? "Humanh bastrads!" Huz'jim cried coming up to his feet. The blind orc could hear how he grabbed one of his spears and cast it at the invaders. Screams of anger now also filed the air. Trolls cursing the humans and there ships in there own tongue. Burgrsch got to his feet unsure as to what to do. He was but a blind orc, the spirits did not yet heed his call again. Tho he was certain that they one day would. If only he had more time, if only he had tried harder. Then there was the sound of bullet hitting flesh next to him. Huz'jim fell in to his orc friends arms. Cursing the humans and coughing blood. The troll grabed the orc by the head and forced his blind face to look at him. "Protect 'em mon... Ya can do it... Ah kno' ya can... Me mate mon... And tha kids... ya..." And whit those words Huz'jim went limp in Burgrsch arms. The old orc could feel the anger rise whit in him. The spirit did not answer, but another power did. And there in to his hands it toke shape, in the form of demon's fire. And whit a primal roar of rage the former warlock toke up his lost powers, and used it to kill as many humans as he could. When the rages settled, he helped the warriors of the tribe to lead the Trolls to the west. Back to the mainland where the rest of the Horde waited for them. The March to Marsh Wraht of the Warlocks The Battle at Teramore Kneeling befor Thrall Credit List Burgrsch Thyr Category:Stories